Inside the Academy
by Sarahm011
Summary: This one shot follows Paxton Luke on the Day he's chosen as the Career that will get to volunteer for the Quarter Quell. For those who are unacquainted with Paxton, go check out my other stories, "The Fourth Quarter Quell" and "One Year Later". (Takes place before the Quell, obviously.)


"Hello Paxton," said Ana, Peter's mother. I waved back as she opened the door.

"Hello, . Are Peter and Colin here? They're announcing the tributes for the Quell today. Don't want to be late and possibly lose our spot." I laughed. That had actually happened before. The trainers hated tardiness, and one year, at the Announcement, the winning Career had been five minutes late. They gave his spot away to the second choice. Paxton had a good feeling about today, and he didn't want Peter or Colin to make him late.

"Yeah, they're upstairs. Peter's just getting ready. I am absolutely certain you made it, Paxton. You've been training for so long."

"Thank you, Mrs, Cooper." Just then, I saw Peter and his boyfriend rushing down the stairs. Time to go. I waved goodbye to Ana, and we started our run.

The trainers didn't like people simply walking to the Academy. They wanted you to be warmed up by the time you got there, so they had us run. I loved it. Running was oddly calming to me. When I had first joined the Academy, nearly six years ago, the run had winded me before I even go a quarter of the way there. I would feel like death walking through those doors, only then to deal with six grueling hours of additional training. That was so long ago. As I rounded the final hill, I laughed. This came so easily to me now that I couldn't help but laugh at my past self. Pathetic little twelve-year old Paxton Luke, barely able to run four miles.

"What's your time?" asked the trainer that waited at the door. Peter answered him for all three of us. We'd made the run in just over fifteen minutes. The trainer let us inside to wait for the Announcement to begin.

As I stretched my legs, I saw some of the remaining trainees arriving. Lorena came with her sister. I waved my cousins over to our spot on the floor. Jillian was completely red in the face, but she was young. That was understandable.

"Think all of you will make it?" asked Jillian, taking a breath between each word. Lorena laughed at her sister.

"I dunno, Jill. Pax is looking a little tired. Maybe he'll have to sit this one out," joked Peter. I punched him.

"No way am I missing the games this time. It's my last chance." I said, laughing. Another group of people came through the doors, the newer ones easily distinguishable by their red faces. It seemed like the last group, and just in time. Head Trainer Augustus came out and the room fell silent. This was like our own mini reaping. Our own special ceremony. The Academy really _was_ like an extended family to everyone here.

"Hello, everyone," He said. "You can all sit." The remaining trainers joined him on the stage. They would start with the girls, just like the actual reaping.

"Our first choice for the Quell this year, is Galinda Glassman." I was shocked. The Glassman girl was a little klutz. Sure, she knew how to use a knife of a spear, but she ended up injure more often than not. I was surprised that she hadn't been kicked out of the Academy by this point. She stood up after a moment, in the center of the group, and skipped her way to the stage. I looked around, and was glad to know that I wasn't the only one who was confused by this.

"Next we have Luna Snyder." Luna was near the back of the group, like we were. I didn't know her too well, but I knew now that she was strong enough to make it to the games.

"Helena Jenkins." called Augustus. I knew _her_. Helena stood up in the same area that Luna had been sitting.

"And finally, Lorena Luke." I smiled, looking to my cousin. She seemed surprised that she'd been chosen. She never had known how good she was. I was happy for her. The remaining girls, especially the older ones, looked disappointed in losing their chance to compete.

"Now for the boys. Can I have on stage, Peter Cooper."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Peter. I jumped, not expecting that. Colin just shook his head, smiling to himself. It was like Peter to be the showoff, sometimes. He stood up and made his way to the stage.

"Next up, Paxton Luke." I looked up instinctively. I saw Peter on stage, his hand in the air. Smiling, I stood up. When I got to the stage, I looked back to Colin, sitting with little Jill. He looked conflicted. I knew he wanted to compete, and I knew he had what it took. But at this point, if he made it, that would mean that at least two of our group would die. That hit me hard. I'd have to choose, between Lorena, my family, and Peter, the obvious choice and my best friend.

"Kai Wesley." I looked for Kai, a clear choice. He was slim, but boy was he fast. He was near the front of the group, on the left hand side.

"And finally, Brinden McHale." I breathed a sigh of relief. Colin wouldn't be forced into the conflict. He looked disappointed now, but I knew he'd realize that it was better this way. He still had next year, too. There were a lot of disappointed faces in the crowd now, but also some happy ones. Those who were happy for the few that were chosen, and knew that this was something to be celebrated. Everyone moved into the back gym, where there was a small party waiting, for those of us who had been chosen as tribute. After today, we would all be worked twice as hard.

We barely made it through the doors before Colin jumped Peter, kissing him. The boy named Brinden was also being kissed from whom I took to be his girlfriend. Lorena's boyfriend wasn't a part of the Academy, so he wasn't here to celebrate. She'd have to go and tell him, later, that she'd been chosen.

"Hey, Paxton," called Peter. "Someone wants to say congratulations." He had a girl by the hand, who then grabbed my arm. I looked up at him, and he had that usual mischievous grin. Peter had been trying to set me up for over a year now, since I ended things with my last girlfriend.

"I know you can win." She said, as we were sitting off to the side of the main floor. Her name was Alyssa, and she _was_ beautiful. But it seemed like she was only interested because I had been chosen. Oh well. I wouldn't have much time for girls once we started our new training regimen, so what would a few hours hurt. I let her take me out into the hall. I pulled her lips to mine, backing her against the wall. We stayed in the hall until the end of the party.

That night, my mother told me to dress nice. She said that Peter's family had invited us to dinner at their house. I told her that just because it was the Village didn't meant that we had to wear our nice clothes, but she insisted. My dad was out for the night, taking a night shift with the Peacekeepers on the edge of the district. Jacquelyn was already in one of her nicer dresses. I quickly changed, and we made our way to Peter's house in the Village.

"Hello again, Paxton," said Ana, who I had just spoken to that morning. She let us in, and complimented Jackie on her dress. Even though I _had _been here this morning, the house had a different feel, now. Warmer, happier. It must have been the amount of celebration that was lightening the place. There were other Victors here, all to celebrate Peter, I guessed. He was a second generation Tribute, son of two Victors. I couldn't wait until the day came when I could throw these parties for my own children, in a Victor's home of my own.

* * *

**How'd you guys like this? It's my first one shot. Please review. Tell me what you thought of Paxton while he was still part of the Career Circle. And for those reading this that haven't seen the other related stories, go check them out :)**

** - Sarah**


End file.
